


Misunderstandings

by Yuukki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Black Organization (Meitantei Conan), Curses, Gen, Master of Death Harry Potter, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuukki/pseuds/Yuukki
Summary: The Master of Death is here to lift a curse. Edogowa Conan misunderstands.Maybe Harry could've explained things better?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	Misunderstandings

“I’m coming!” Conan says as he quickly gets up to open the door to the detective agency.

He had been reading a book on the couch, waiting for Ran to come back from shopping with Sonoko. And even Kogori was out doing god knows what. That means he had to welcome the client himself and try to convince them that yes this is a professional agency and the great Sleeping-Kogoro will be back in no time to solve their problem. It was a miracle they had any clients seeing as no one was ever there to greet them.

Getting to the door, Conan turns the handle, only to freeze. The person in front of him was dressed in all black, with only their hands and their face visible. Conan could already make out scars on the back of his hand, but no one could miss the lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. The most notable feature about him, however, were his bright green eyes, hiding behind round glasses. Conan had never seen someone with eyes this color before.

Realizing that he has been quiet for too long, Conan quickly chimes with his most childish voice, “Hi! Kogoro-ojisan will be back in a bit! If you come in, I can go let him know that a client is here!”

_‘I’m probably just being paranoid again. I haven’t had a run-in with them for a while. But this way he knows that someone is coming, and I can go let Haibara know that something might be going on. Just in case'_

The stranger looks surprise before he crouches down to his level. Raising an eyebrow, he says, “I’m here for you kid, I thought you’d already know that.”

The dread Conan felt before came back ten times worse, and he feels himself rooted to his spot. Scenarios and contingency plans start going off in his head but none of them were useful. _‘What about Ran? Did they do something to her?! I need to somehow warn Haibara! If they found out about me, then it won’t be long before they catch her…maybe they already did-‘_

“Kid?” The stranger’s voice quickly puts a stop to his thoughts.

_‘I need to say something, make him doubt himself!’_

“But we’ve never met before, onii-san! Plus, I shouldn’t even be talking to you, mom says not to talk to strangers!”

The stranger pinches his nose, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else right now, “You’re Edogowa Conan, right? My name is Harry Potter. Here, we’re not strangers anymore.”

Conan opens his mouth to deny it, before the stranger adds, “Come on kid, I don’t have all day. How about we have this conversation in the café downstairs?”

_‘Is that a threat? Is he saying he’ll harm the staff if I don’t give him the answers he wants? Or maybe he wants me there because Amuro Tooru is his partner?’_

The stranger, Harry Potter, if that is his real name, takes a step back to let Conan take the stairs in front of him. “No need to look so scared kid, I’m not going to harm you.”

_‘Yeah, right.’_

Having no choice but to do as he says, Conan makes his way to Café Poirot, the black organization operative following behind.

_‘Was it Vermouth who gave away my identity? Was it something I did? What about Haibara?'_ , questions he couldn’t find the answer to kept going through his mind, until they got to the café.

The place was empty, except for the waiter inside. “Ah, Conan-kun? Welcome! Who’s your friend?”, Amuro says, when he sees them.

_‘Does that mean he isn’t aware of what was going on? Or is he just acting this way to not blow up his cover?’_

“This is Potter-san, he came to the agency today!”, Conan answers, doing his best to act like a seven-year-old.

“You can just call me Harry, kid.”, Potter says, as he walks past him to sit near the back.

Amuro is looking at the Conan with a frown on his face, but Conan ignores him joins Potter. As soon as he sits down, Potter turns to Amuro, “A hot chocolate and some pancakes, please.”

“Yes, of course!”, throwing one last searching look at Conan, Amuro goes to the back kitchen to prepare the order, leaving them alone again.

“So, you must know why I’m here.”, Potter says, laying back in his seat.

“I don’t-”

Potter interrupts him again before he can finish his sentence. “I’m sure you know by now; death will follow you wherever you go, if you keep going like this.”

_‘Shit. Is he saying he’ll kill everyone if I don’t give him what he wants? The only thing I know, that might interest the Black Organization is Haibara’s location. Is that what he wants? As if I’ll ever tell him anything.’_

“Potter-san-“, Conan, starts saying before he gets interrupted again.

“Harry.”

Trying not to let his annoyance show, Conan takes a deep breath before saying, “Harry-san, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t think I can help you.”

“Help me? Kid, aren’t you like a genius high school detective or something?”

Conan, feels his blood run cold with that sentence, _‘He knows.’_

“I thought you’d have realized it by now.”

_‘He knows who I really am.’_

“I don’t need your help.”

_‘He’s going to kill me and everyone I care about. And there is nothing I can do.’_

“It’s the other way around!”

_‘Shit, shit, shit. What can I do? Maybe Amuro isn’t working with him, since he made him leave?’_

“You’re the one who’s cursed! I’m here to help you!”

_‘But even if I run away, what about- what?’_

“I’m sorry, what?”, Conan says before he can stop himself.

“I’m pretty sure you stumble upon a murder case at least once a week. You’ve never found that weird? Actually, how come you’re not in a mental institution already?”

“Wait, you think I’m somehow cursed and you’re here to…lift off that curse?”

“Of course! Why else would I be here?”

“You’re…you’re not going to kill me?”

_‘He’s crazy. The Black Organization sent someone crazy after me.’_

“Why would I? Unless you want me to?”, Potter raises an eyebrow as if Conan was the crazy one in this conversation.

“No!”, Conan quickly denies before he got any ideas.

“Well, in that case yeah, I’m just here to help.”

_‘Isn’t he a member of the Black Organization? Is this like his plan to make me trust him? Or let my guard down around him?’_

“And how are you going to help me?”, Conan says, staring at him incredulously.

“Well,” Potter starts looking in his pocket, making Conan tense up, “It’s quite easy actually. Well, the more permanent solution would’ve involved a ritual, but I’m not overly fond of those. So here, I’ve made you a necklace. I just don’t know where I – Aha! Found it.” With that, Potter pulls a necklace from a pouch Conan just noticed he had. Attached to the chain was a vertical line and circle enclosed by a triangle.

_‘Does it have a tracking device in it? I’ll have to call the professor to take a look at it if he really intends on letting me go. He must think I’m stupid to believe his story. But let’s go along with it anyway.’_

“So, if I wear that necklace, there will be less murder cases?”, Conan says trying to look impressed.

“Exactly! Well, not really. You’re more like a death magnet, so those deaths are going to happen anyway, just not around you.” Potter says, looking weirdly proud of himself. “At first, I thought you didn’t recognize me, by the way! But I’m glad to see I didn’t lose my touch. It’d have been the first time someone touched by death didn’t recognize the Master of Death himself!”

_‘A lunatic. He is a lunatic. And he knows who I am. Even if he doesn’t kill me, I’m done for.’_

Before Conan could say anything, the stranger stands up, “Well, not to say this hasn’t been pleasant, but I’m a busy guy. You know how it is; worlds to save, deaths to reap. Here, it’s my treat.” With that, Potter pulls out a thousand yen and puts it on the table, next to the necklace.

“Wait, you’re leaving already?”, Conan asks not understanding what’s going on.

_‘Does he think the tracking me with the necklace is enough? Is he hoping that I will lead him to Haibara? Plus, I still need to find out how he knows who I am!’_

“Ah that’s right! I got one more gift for you. Ever since you started solving murder cases, a lot of souls stopped lingering in the realm of the living. So, I thought I’d give you something else to show my appreciation.” Potter starts searching his pockets again, this time pulling a white and red pill.

_‘APTX 4869!’_

“Well, see you kid!”

“Wait-“ Before Conan could finish what he wanted to say, the man in front of him vanishes with a cracking sound.

The back door of the café opens with Amuro holding a tray, “Huh? Where did your friend go Conan-kun?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love harry potter crossovers so i thought i'd give it a try!
> 
> Let me what you thought of it ;)
> 
> I might write a sequel about Conan's reaction to his gifts actually working. It could be fun :D


End file.
